


The Sorting Hat

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Crossover, DanAndPhilGAMES, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan’s heading to Hogwarts, but first he meets a boy on the train who becomes his new friend, and he’s nervous about being placed into the Slytherin house. But, maybe things won't turn out so bad after all.





	The Sorting Hat

Today is a big day. It’s September 1st, the day Dan is finally starting his first year at Hogwarts.

Dan’s been excited about going to Hogwarts ever since he got his letter. He hasn’t shut up about it since, but now that he’s here on the Hogwarts Express and on his way to the school, he’s scared and nervous.

 _What if he doesn’t make any friends and he spends the school year all by himself?_  
_What if he does terribly in his classes and fails?_  
_Or worse, what if he’s put into Slytherin?_ His mom and dad assured him they will love him no matter what house he’s put into. But, Dan’s heard horror stories about Slytherins.

Dan thinks he’ll be put into Slytherin, mostly because he’s been a troublemaker for most of his childhood, though he has gotten better. He hopes he’ll be put into Gryffindor, just like his mom and dad.

“Hello,”

Dan jumps at the random voice, and looks over to see a boy around his age.

“Hi,” Dan greets shyly.

“Can I sit here? Everywhere else seems to be full,” the boy sighs.

“S-Sure,” Dan nods. He watches as the boy walks over and sits across from him.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Phil,” the boy introduces himself, and he holds out his hand for Dan to shake.

“I’m Dan,” Dan reaches over and shakes his hand. Now is the perfect opportunity to make a friend, and this boy seems nice enough. “Are you a first year too?”

Phil nods. “Yeah. I take it you are too?”

“Yeah,” Dan blushes. “I’m kind of nervous about the sorting, though.”

“What’s there to be nervous about?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows at Dan.

“Well, there’s always a chance that I’ll be put into Slytherin,” Dan says. “I don’t wanna be in Slytherin.”

“My mum thinks that I’ll be a Hufflepuff,” Phil says, grinning. “I’m not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, and I’m not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. I think I’m safe from being in Slytherin. Maybe it’s not as bad as we think? We have a few friends who are Slytherins and they’re nice enough.”

“Nice Slytherins?” Dan raises his eyebrows. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Well, you never know,” Phil says. “I hope you get the house you want, though.”

“Me too,” Dan looks up at Phil and smiles shyly. “Do you wanna be friends?”

Phil instantly grins. “I’d love to be your friend!”

Dan’s happy that he has Phil to talk to the whole train ride to Hogwarts. Phil’s very nice, and friendly, and he’s quite nerdy too, but Dan likes that about him. He’s different from most people in some ways, and dan has a feeling that if he sticks with Phil throughout the school year, his days will be less boring.

“Wow,” Dan whispers as they walk into the Great Hall, seeing the ceiling being turned into the sky.

“I read about it in Hogwarts: A History,” Dan hears a girl say behind him.

“Good luck,” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear.

“You too,” Dan looks up at Phil, taking a deep breath.

This is it. Dan’s about to find what house he’ll be placed into. Maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll be placed into Hufflepuff with Phil. He thinks he has the traits of a Hufflepuff. His parents might not agree though.

“Dan Howell,” Professor McGonagall reads from the parchment.

Dan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before slowly making his way up to the stool, in front of all the other students. He nervously sits down, and then the sorting hat is being placed on his head.

“Yes, I see…” The Sorting Hat begins. “I think you’ll fit well in… Slytherin!”

Dan freezes. He should have known. Of course he would be placed into Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall takes The Sorting Hat off his head. He slowly stands. He glances over at Phil, and he has a look of sympathy on his face, as he knows that Dan did not want to be placed in Slytherin.

Dan gives him a small smile before heading over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat.

Phil gets placed into Hufflepuff, and Dan can tell that he’s very happy about this too. Dan’s happy for him. At least one of them managed to get into the house of their choice.

It’s the next day at breakfast when Dan makes his way into the Great Hall. The night was pretty rough, but he managed to get through it. He actually did meet some nice Slytherins, though he’s unsure if he’ll actually become friends with any of them. Before he can head over to the Slytherin table, Phil stops him.

“Hey, Dan. Wanna sit with me at the Hufflepuff table?” Phil asks.

“Really?” Dan asks, blinking a few times. “Are we allowed to do that?”

Phil smiles, and nods. “Yeah. People sit at different tables all the time. I asked some people last night, and they’re totally cool if you join me. I know how upset you must be about being placed into Slytherin, so it might make you feel better sitting with someone you know.”

“Yeah,” Dan can’t help but smile at the Hufflepuff boy. “That would be great. Thanks, Phil.”

“Come on,” Phil grabs Dan’s arm and excitedly leads him over to the Hufflepuff table where Phil introduces Dan to all of his new friends that he made last night.

So, Dan got placed into Slytherin. But, maybe it won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
